<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lingkar tanpa jawab by getsuuriru</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525839">lingkar tanpa jawab</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsuuriru/pseuds/getsuuriru'>getsuuriru</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23525839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/getsuuriru/pseuds/getsuuriru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Izumi membawa hujan di tangannya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lingkar tanpa jawab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Setidaknya begitu kata teman-teman di SD, tetangga yang seringkali berpapasan di halte bus, bahkan Sagami-<em>sensei</em> yang hampir-hampir tidak pernah bicara dengannya. Arashi bilang mungkin karena di nama Izumi ada kanji air dan air mancur (<em>itu saja sudah dobel</em>, ujarnya). Tsukasa lalu marah-marah sambil memprotes kalau itu tidak masuk akal. <em>Tapi anehnya hujan </em>hampir<em> selalu turun ketika Izumi-chan sedang bahagia. Memangnya itu masuk akal?</em> begitu Arashi membalas, dan Tsukasa tidak menjawab apa-apa selain mengerutkan dahi.</p><p>Dulu ia kesal. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang agak masa bodoh, tapi Izumi tidak pernah benar-benar menyadari langit yang suka berubah jadi mendung ketika suasana hatinya sedang ada di puncak sampai ia masuk SMA. Ia tidak ingat siapa yang memulai, tapi tiba-tiba semua orang di kelas meninggalkan nama Izumi maupun Sena. Memang benar kata Tsukasa, ini sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Meski begitu Izumi tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia sempat berpikir apakah sebegitu salah baginya untuk merasa senang.</p><p>Namun Izumi yang dulu merespon dengan gerutu dan alis bertaut itu kini tengah bersandar santai di antara loker sepatu, menghadap angin sepoi yang dibawa hujan pukul tiga sore, dengan payung plastik di genggaman kanannya, dan tangan Leo di genggaman kirinya.</p><p>“Yak, sudah! Hehe. Makasih, Sena.” Lelaki itu mengacungkan ibu jari. “Yuk, kita pulang!”</p><p>“Berapa kali kubilang. Sepatumu itu sudah terlalu kecil. Bisa-bisa kakimu lecet-lecet, lho?” protes Izumi. Payung plastik di tangan kanannya kini sudah terbentang kokoh di atas mereka. Ada bunyi rintik hujan yang bersahutan di antara suara Leo dan langkah kaki yang beradu dengan genangan air.</p><p>Leo lalu berbicara tentang bagaimana waktunya dipakai untuk keperluan <em>mencari inspirasi</em> sehingga ia tidak sempat membeli sepatu baru. Juga tentang bagaimana Izumi-lah yang harus membeli payung baru yang lebih besar, sehingga mereka tidak harus berjalan berdempetan seperti ini dengan risiko basah di satu sisi setiap pulang sekolah.</p><p>“Nggak mau,” Izumi menggeleng. “Payung plastik sudah jarang dijual di minimarket. Aku mau yang plastik.”</p><p>“Dan kenapa harus plastik?”</p><p>“Biar tetes hujannya terlihat,” telunjuk Izumi mengarah ke atas. “Juga, suaranya enak didengar.”</p><p>Ada dengus kesal datang dari Leo. “Bilang saja mau berjalan dekat-dekat denganku. Ya, kan?”</p><p>“Ya, itu juga.”</p><p>“Ha, benar ternyata! Dasar penipu! Izumi Sena penipu!”</p><p>Barangkali yang berhasil mengubah pikiran Izumi adalah Leo. Hampir seluruh perjalanan pulang sekolahnya ditemani oleh lelaki itu, payung plastik, dan rintik hujan. Izumi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa: Leo baginya adalah kebahagiaan, dan Leo yang membawakan Izumi hujan. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain mengarunginya sepayung berdua?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>